


Pillow Talk

by magisterpavus



Series: How To Train Your Galra [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Begging, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Switching, Teasing, i was embarrassed by these tags, then i realized im trash lmao who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to fuck me?”</p><p>Lance woke right the fuck up. He stared at Keith. Keith stared back, unimpressed. Lance licked his lips nervously. Was this a trap? Or was Keith – pushy, possessive, commanding Keith – actually asking if Lance wanted to switch with him? Because Lance was pretty sure they both knew the answer to that already. </p><p>“Um,” Lance whispered. “Yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“Hey. Lance.”

Lance was dreaming about the beach. Dios, he missed the beach. It was so warm. There weren’t any aliens trying to kill him on the beach. Just one very annoying half-alien yelling at him over the sound of the waves. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to the image of warm sand and water for as long as he could.

“Hey,” Keith said again, poking his shoulder none too gently. “Wake up. Need to talk to you.”

Lance grumbled, rolling over reluctantly and yawning. “About wha’ – AHHH!” Keith glared at him with slitted yellow eyes, glowing in the darkness _two inches from Lance’s face, holy fuck, he was never going to get used to that._ Lance reached out to make sure it was definitely his half-Galra boyfriend and not a space demon in his bed, sighing in relief when he felt fluffy ears against his fingertips. 

Keith’s ears flicked irritably. “Lance.”

“Right, sorry, what d’you wanna talk about?” Lance mumbled, still half-asleep.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Lance woke right the fuck up. He stared at Keith. Keith stared back, unimpressed. Lance licked his lips nervously. Was this a trap? Or was Keith – pushy, possessive, commanding Keith – actually asking if Lance wanted to switch with him? Because Lance was pretty sure they both knew the answer to that already. 

“Um,” Lance whispered. “Yeah?”

“Oh, cool,” Keith said casually. “I was just thinking about it.” He paused, raising an eyebrow. “You can go back to sleep now.”

Lance spluttered. “Uh, no, I don’t think I can! What do you _mean_ , you were just thinking about it? Does that usually happen?!”

Keith shrugged, nonplussed by his agitation. “I guess, sometimes. It’s not that weird. Don’t you ever think about fucking me?”

“S-sure, but…I don’t just _announce it_!” Lance was proud that his voice was only slightly choked.

“Why not?” Keith murmured, and then he was pressing himself along Lance’s side, expression still innocent even though he could definitely feel Lance’s heart thudding out of his chest, the jerk. “Tell me what you think about.”

Lance was going to die. Any other time, and he probably would have refused. But…there was something strangely private about the darkness, and even with Keith’s nightlight eyes he could almost imagine they were alone in the universe, curled together in their own little world. So he exhaled shakily and said. “I…I think about what it would be like to pin you down.”

Keith blinked, a hint of surprise. “How?” he asked, tilting his head. 

“W-what?”

“How would you pin me down?” Keith reiterated. “Show me.”

Lance looked at him. Keith looked back, and maybe it was his smug little smile that did it, a challenge issued; but then Lance was surging up, shoving Keith onto his back with one arm braced over his chest and the other holding Keith’s wrists against the headboard, a thigh on either side of his hips. Keith struggled experimentally and Lance kept him down, though they both knew that if Keith put his Galra strength into it Lance wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Still, Keith made him work for it, twisting under him and kicking out lightly, scratching at the headboard and arching his back until they were both panting and, Lance realized, hard. Keith laughed unevenly, tipping his head back on the pillow. “And after you pinned me?” he prompted, eyes half-lidded. 

Lance couldn’t quite believe this was happening. But the indulgent splay of Keith’s body under him was a blatant invitation, and when he removed his arm from Keith’s chest he stayed there, breath hitching when Lance pushed up the hem of his T-shirt, black fabric making the pale skin of his stomach shockingly white in the darkness. Lance’s fingertips grazed Keith’s nipples and his breath hitched again, more noticeably. Lance had planned on taking his shirt off, but…pushed up as it was, exposing most of his chest and bunched up just above his nipples, Keith looked somehow more indecent than he would’ve completely shirtless. Lance left it there.

Keith didn’t comment, but his other eyebrow arched up.

Lance shifted backwards, until he was between Keith’s slightly spread legs. He tugged at the waistband of Keith’s red boxers (red, heh, of course they were red), and Keith lifted his hips helpfully. Lance yanked them off and, wondering, slid his hand up Keith’s bare thigh. Keith shifted, one leg bent and the other hanging loosely off the edge of the bed. Lance knew Keith was still waiting for an answer, but his mouth was so dry he didn’t know if he was currently capable of giving him one. 

So instead he let his hand move inwards, to where blue-violet veins marbled the tender skin of Keith’s inner thighs, a vulnerable spot that Lance traced over, startled by how warm Keith was there, warmer the closer he got to the soft space between his thighs. Keith was very still, the only indication that Lance’s touch was affecting him the hardening of his cock against his belly. Since Keith was no longer in his Galra heat, his cock was entirely human, and although Lance had great appreciation for Keith’s Galra cock, his own cock felt far less inadequate now. 

Lance had honestly never thought much about dick before Keith, and had certainly never thought of dicks as attractive. But Keith’s was…pretty, somehow. Even though it was smaller in human form, it was still a bit longer than Lance’s, though not as thick (not that he’d, like, measured…), and it curved to the left when fully hard, which Lance found strangely endearing. He also liked the way it started leaking like crazy when he wrapped his hand around it, rubbing his thumb slowly over the head the way Keith liked. It had taken him a while to figure out what Keith liked, because unlike Lance, who always vocalized his pleasure clearly, Keith expressed himself in small, involuntary reactions that Lance had to work to recognize – eyes fluttering shut, toes curling, sharp inhalations of breath, fingers twisting in the sheets. 

These past two months, Lance had been forming a sort of hypothesis about Keith, but it was only then, in the darkness, between Keith’s legs, that he understood it fully. 

Keith liked it slow.

It was startling because their sex was rarely slow – Lance liked a little roughness and pushing around and Keith knew it, and gladly gave it to him. And when Keith was in heat, there was so much urgency and desperation to get off that there was little time for slowing down. But there were moments – in heat and out – when Keith’s sharp edges softened and he kissed Lance careful and tender instead of messy and bruising, when he stroked Lance’s hair and back, and drew out the sensations until Lance was on the verge of begging.

_Oh._

Lance looked down at Keith, who was flushed but still infuriatingly impassive, and said in a remarkably steady voice, “I’m going to make you beg for it.”

Keith’s cock twitched in his hand, Lance was sure of it. Keith’s eyes narrowed, and then he smirked, slow and sardonic. “Are you, now?” He shrugged. “You can try.”

Lance knew Keith probably saw this as a competition. And, yeah, it sort of was, but more than that, he just wanted Keith to feel good. He wanted Keith to have the slow intimacy Lance was pretty damn sure he wanted, wanted to see Keith lose control in an entirely different way than during his heats. And besides…Lance couldn’t deny how satisfying it would be to see that cool demeanor shattered into a million pieces under him.

Lance was determined. And for all his flaws, once he set his mind to something, he was gonna do it or die trying. 

So instead of arguing with Keith and his disturbing lack of confidence in Lance’s abilities, Lance leaned down and sucked Keith’s cock into his mouth. Into his throat, actually, and though he had to pull back a little so he wouldn’t choke, he heard Keith’s gasp and that made it worth it. He knew Keith liked to touch his head while Lance sucked him off, but when Lance looked up, Keith was keeping his hands on the pillow, nails biting into his palms and lower lip caught between his teeth. He met Lance’s eyes and a muscle in his jaw jumped.

Unfortunately Keith didn’t taste like strawberries outside of his heats, but, Lance mused, he didn’t taste _bad_ , either. Salty, like the beach in his dream, which didn’t make much sense, but Lance ran with it and thought about taking Keith to the beach while he curled his tongue around Keith’s cock and started to bob his head in a leisurely rhythm. Keith was so pale, he’d probably burn after an hour in the summer sun, but then again, he might tan, and tan Keith was an idea Lance was totally onboard with. Lance wondered if Keith knew how to swim – he might not have learned to, there wasn’t much water near his desert hobo shack. But Keith would be beautiful in the water, as dexterous in it as he was in his Lion, black hair slicked back and body smooth and dripping against Lance’s.

Sex would be easier in the water, Lance thought absently, hollowing his cheeks. Less friction. Natural lube.

Oh shit, lube. Keith was always the one getting lube and they were in Keith’s room; Lance had no idea where it was. He suppressed a sigh and pulled off Keith’s dick to ask…and was completely sidetracked by the expression on Keith’s face.

Maybe he’d figured Lance was so lost in daydream beach land that he wouldn’t look up again, but Lance did look and saw the way his mouth had fallen open, eyes shut and lashes fluttering, his neck curving slightly off the pillow. Lance gaped, and Keith’s eyes flickered open, and before his soft gaze could turn sharp Lance was on him, kissing him not hard but firm, cupping the back of Keith’s head in his hands.

Keith tried to bite his lip and Lance softened the kiss, which Keith…did not know what to do with, if his faltering was any indication. Lance angled his head to press his tongue into Keith’s mouth, and after a moment Keith let him in, lips growing more pliant until Lance was basically just ravishing his mouth, slowly, tenderly. 

Lance felt more than heard the faint sounds Keith made when Lance started stroking his hair and ears, both soft as silk under his fingertips. Lance didn’t know how long he kissed Keith, only that by the time he pulled away Keith’s mouth was red and swollen and wet with their saliva and it should’ve been gross, but it really, really wasn’t. Keith’s eyes were still closed. Stubborn. Lance moved down to his neck.

It was only when he placed his lips to the skin of Keith’s throat that he realized he’d never really given Keith a solid hickey before, which was just unacceptable. Keith was always all over Lance’s neck; it didn’t give him much of a chance to get Keith back for all those scarves he had to wear – well, this was his chance. 

But instead of biting down hard like Keith often did (and Lance loved), he flattened his tongue against Keith’s skin and sucked gently, letting his teeth dig in just enough for Keith to feel them. When he pulled back he was pleased to see a reddish purple mark forming, and pressed his thumb into it. Keith shivered, turning his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. Hm. Lance would count that as progress, though Keith’s eyes were still shut. 

Now that Lance had the hickey game down, he figured he might as well make use of his hands and multitask. Lance was good at multitasking, though he never thought he’d be using that skill to suck hickeys into Keith’s neck, pet his ears, and stroke his cock as teasingly as possible. He did, though, and Keith started squirming on Bruise #5, his hips hitching up into Lance’s loose fist, wanting more contact. Well, that was just too damn bad, Lance thought smugly, taking his hand away altogether.

He kissed his way down Keith’s chest, hand sliding along with his mouth. Lance thought he could probably spend ages just exploring Keith’s body like the surface of some (really hot) planet, which was a weird thought. But right then, in the secluded darkness of their bed, Lance could imagine the planes of his body as hills and valleys, sheer white cliffs and rolling snow-capped mountains, shuddering with tiny earthquakes under Lance’s fingers. 

Keith was sleek and strong and hard in places and unexpectedly, delightfully soft in others. Before Keith, Lance had always thought about being with a girl; about slipping his hand up her shirt and feeling warm flesh fill his hand, about touching her and teasing her, about pressing his mouth to her breasts where they were most sensitive. Apparently some girls could come just from that. 

He thought about that again now as he licked over one of Keith’s nipples, which he’d never done before. Keith jerked, or flinched, Lance wasn’t totally sure. His gaze darted up. Keith’s eyes were open, almost cross-eyed as he stared down at Lance. He looked a little freaked out. 

“You okay?” Lance asked.

Keith swallowed, and then nodded. “Just. Be careful.” He flushed at that and turned his face away again, like it was embarrassing that he didn’t want Lance to bite him like he usually did to Lance. 

Lance didn’t think it was embarrassing. It was actually just really, really hot, and when he licked again, he did so slowly, and he could _feel_ Keith’s nipple harden under his tongue, which was even hotter. So, yeah, Keith definitely wasn’t a girl, but his nipples were apparently sensitive as fuck, which was…educational.

Lance kind of did want to bite down then, just to see what Keith would do, but he wasn’t that much of an asshole so he settled for closing his lips around the tight pink nub and sucking wetly, flicking his tongue over it.

Keith _whined_. Holy shit. 

Lance sucked harder, letting his hand find Keith’s other nipple, rubbing his thumb gently over it. Keith shuddered and arched, and then his hand was in Lance’s hair, scratching uselessly through the short strands to try to find a grip. Lance took pity and grabbed Keith’s hand with his free one, squeezing reassuringly. Keith made that _sound_ again, and pushed Lance’s head away. Lance removed his mouth obligingly with an obscene sound, and when he circled Keith’s nipple lightly with his finger Keith groaned, head thudding back onto the pillow. 

He gave Keith’s other nipple the same treatment, until both were peaked and over-sensitized, slick with spit. Keith’s hands were balled up in the sheets, clenching and unclenching arrhythmically. Lance licked and nipped down Keith’s stomach, and did a double-take – Keith was really, really hard. He’d leaked an entire fucking puddle on his belly and his cock looked almost _purple_ – not Galra purple, just purple from sheer strain because Keith was a stubborn pendejo and his cock looked like it might explode if Lance so much as brushed it.

Lance snickered under his breath. Keith growled. “How you doing, buddy?” Lance said, stroking a single finger nonchalantly over the dripping tip. 

Keith hissed out an incoherent curse and spread his legs wider.

Lance smirked. “Something you wanted?”

Keith’s jaw worked. “Fuck you.”

“Uh-uh,” Lance said. “ _I’m_ fucking _you_.”

“Then get on with it!”

“Magic word?”

Keith snarled at him.

“Nope!” Lance said. “Try again.”

Keith was silent. Lance narrowed his eyes. _Carajo._ At this rate, Keith was going to come before Lance could even get a finger inside of him. Then Lance paused. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea. Keith was always more agreeable after he’d come, after all …and Lance could definitely get him hard again. 

Rising to the challenge, Lance sat up and grinned at Keith, who was eying him with suspicion and frustration. “Lube?”

Keith blinked, relaxing a little. Ha. He thought Lance was gonna cave. No way. “Top drawer,” he murmured, nodding to the nightstand. Lance went to get it, sliding off his own boxers on his way. He was almost as hard as Keith, but his arousal was almost dulled, secondary to his real goal here. When he sauntered back with the bottle, Lance saw Keith sliding a pillow under his hips. Oh, he was eager alright, even if his expression was still aloof. 

But when Lance got back between Keith’s legs, he dropped the bottle on the bed and left it there, much to Keith’s confusion. His brow furrowed.

“Wait – what are you – _nngh_!”

Lance had sucked down Keith’s cock again, and he was inwardly preening at how far he managed to go down, his nose almost touching the base, managing not to choke though his eyes were watering a little. He didn’t go slow for this – he just wanted Keith to come. It didn’t take long, since Keith was surprised and already on the edge, and as soon as Lance swallowed around him, Keith was gone, moaning and cursing as he spilled hotly in Lance’s mouth. 

Lance swallowed and pulled back, wiping his hand over his mouth smugly as he looked down at Keith. Keith was breathing hard, hair tousled on the pillow and eyes unfocused and dazed when he blinked back at Lance. His face was flushed a delicate pink, mouth twisting into a small frown. When Lance moved on top of him, the tension was gone from his body, and he made a quiet, confused sound when Lance’s cock dragged over his thigh, staring up at Lance as he hovered over him, their noses touching. 

“Why did you…?”

“Shh,” Lance murmured, sliding his hand into Keith’s hair and kissing him once more, savoring it, because he wasn’t sure Keith would want to kiss him after he did what he was planning to. Keith made another small sound but kissed back, sweet and slow and pliant, draping his arms around Lance’s neck, one of his legs curling unconsciously around Lance’s calves, pulling him closer. Oh man, that was adorable. 

When Lance broke the kiss and moved back down his body, Keith grumbled at the loss, then froze when Lance kissed his inner thigh and urged his legs apart and up. His soft cock twitched, then again when Lance stroked it, knowing full well that Keith was still hyper-sensitive from coming. He better be, anyway – that would make Lance’s job easier. 

To Lance’s relief (and probably Keith’s dismay), his cock started to fill out again, slowly but surely, responding helplessly to the rub and twist of Lance’s hand. Keith’s stomach shuddered, a drop of precum slipping from the head and rolling over Lance’s knuckles. Lance brought his hand to his mouth and made sure Keith saw him lick it off.

Keith was trembling, and though his cock was barely half-hard he looked more desperate than he had a few minutes ago on the verge of orgasm. And still, he kept his mouth shut tight in a thin, obstinate line. It was cute how he thought he still had a chance of winning this. Lance was about to have him hook, line, and sinker. 

“Hey, bat boy,” he said against the base of Keith’s cock.

“What,” Keith gritted out. Jesus, his voice was _wrecked_.

“Remember all you gotta say is _please_ ,” Lance crooned, and then he lifted up Keith’s hips and licked his asshole like a man on a mission.

Keith almost kicked him in the head and made a sound like he was dying. Lance grinned wickedly and went right back in there, spreading Keith’s cheeks with his fingers and licking firmer, deeper. Keith thrashed under him, but he wasn’t pushing Lance away. Far from it, especially when Lance managed to get him wet enough to actually start working him _open_ with his tongue. Keith wasn’t quiet anymore, and Lance would bet anything that this was the first time he’d been rimmed, because he almost shouted when Lance forced his tongue inside and got a hand around Keith’s cock, enveloping just the head in his palm and stroking the slick tip in rhythm with his tongue’s slippery penetration. 

And, okay, Lance had never done this before and it was a fucking mess, there was spit _everywhere_ , and Keith tasted like salt and heat and musk, and if they hadn’t just showered that night Lance would be more grossed out about it, but _Dios_ , it was all worth it for the way Keith’s control finally crumbled, high-pitched moans and gasps and half-sobs falling from his open mouth as he squirmed and quivered all over. After a few minutes Lance added a finger alongside his tongue, working it in up to the knuckle, and Keith made a sound so loud that Lance wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up half the damn ship. 

Keith’s cock was fully hard again, and Lance let go of it, not wanting him to come again, not yet. Keith groaned, dissatisfied, and reached down to touch himself, but Lance smacked his hand away. Instead of ignoring him or protesting, Keith just flopped back bonelessly and shuddered. He was that far-gone. 

Lance fumbled for the bottle of lube and Keith’s legs fell open, a silent plea, his face scrunched up and eyes closing, mouth still open and panting. Lance’s fingers shook a little as he slicked them up, because _this was really happening_ , and yet it still didn’t quite sink in until two of his fingers sunk into Keith’s body.

Keith’s hips bucked. Lance twisted his fingers and Keith said his name in a low, furious hiss. And then again, and again, and again, chanting _“Lance, Lance, Lance,”_ in a tone somewhere between a threat and an endearment. Keith had braced his feet on the bed so he could bear down on Lance’s fingers, his hole tight and greedy around them, taking a third finger easily and spasming when Lance crooked his fingers against the spot just behind his cock. 

Lance did it again, applying more pressure, and Keith made a broken sound. “Lance,” he said, trembling.

Lance twisted his fingers again, unrelenting. Keith arched his hips, trying to drive them deeper, and Lance held him down. “What do you want?” Lance asked, and his own voice was almost as hoarse as Keith’s, but much steadier. 

Keith bit his lip hard. “I –”

Lance stretched his fingers apart and licked at the hot space between them. 

“Fuck me,” Keith snarled, scratching at the sheets. “Fuck me, fuck me –”

Lance took his fingers out and Keith sobbed. Then Lance moved close, lining up, until Keith could feel the blunt press of his cock against his wet hole. Lance still had his hips pinned, and Keith wriggled under him, frantic and flushed and fucking gorgeous. “Say it,” Lance coaxed, gazing down at him, into his eyes, wild and dark and glowing with a faint golden sheen in the darkness.

He saw it the moment Keith snapped. “Please,” he gasped, “please, fuck me, Lance, now, I need it –”

Lance groaned, and Keith just kept babbling, stuttering off into the hottest sounds Lance had ever heard in his _life_ when Lance pressed his cock in, splitting him slowly as Keith cursed and begged under him. Keith sounded like he had fucking _ascended_ , and Lance could relate. Keith was tight, yeah, but Lance was almost more shocked by the heat of his body and the fact that he could feel everything, every curve hugging his cock, every pound of Keith’s heart, every little squirm and sound suddenly magnified. 

“Lance –” Keith choked out, and Lance shifted, trying to go slow. Keith’s legs wrapped around his waist impatiently, heels digging hard into his back, and pulled him in all the way. Lance groaned at the friction, balls pressed against the swell of Keith’s ass, cock buried in him, and, on instinct, he started to move. 

Keith grabbed at his neck and yanked him down, and apparently he had zero problems with where Lance’s tongue had been because he kissed him deep and hard, incongruous with Lance’s shallow, slow thrusts into him. Their teeth clashed and Keith’s fingers knotted into Lance’s hair as if to anchor himself. Lance ran his fingers over the bruises on Keith’s neck, over his sore nipples, over his leaking cock. Keith clenched around him with a low moan. 

“C’mon,” Keith whispered against his lips, “fuck me.”

Lance didn’t move any faster, but rolled his hips the same way he did when he rode Keith, the same way he did when he danced, sensual and steady, and Keith started to find a rhythm with him, hitching his hips up, back onto Lance’s cock, abs bunching up with the rise and fall of his back, skin shining with sweat, matting his hair against his brow, making the slide of their bodies easier.

Lance thought Keith might try to make him step up the pace, but either he was too drained or it just felt good or both, because he seemed perfectly content with the steady rocking of Lance’s hips, in and out, in and out, matched to their breaths, the pound of their pulses. Lance angled his hips upwards and slipped a hand onto Keith’s ass, squeezing appreciatively. Keith’s body, once tight and tense, seemed to have melted into the bed, his head lolling back on the pillows, soft noises catching in his throat with every careful push of Lance into him.

Enchanted, Lance traced his hipbones, stroking small circles into the soft hollows there, eliciting a sound like a purr as Keith arched luxuriously up into Lance’s touch. Lance’s breath was taken away by the sight of him, as cheesy as that was. Six months ago, if anyone told him he’d fall for Keith, Lance would’ve laughed in their face. Now, Keith was spread out under him, keeping him close with arms and legs and lips, and Lance was inside of him, wishing they could stay like this forever. 

But nothing this good could last for long, and Keith was already crumbling under Lance’s tender ministrations, and when Lance started stroking his cock, his eyes fluttered open and he buried his face in Lance’s throat and groaned, “I’m gonna –” and came between them with a sweet keening sound that made Lance’s heart skip a beat. 

Keith tightened around him with every pulse of come against their bellies, and Lance fucked him through it, close to the edge but not quite there yet. When Keith softened and stilled, Lance started to pull back but Keith huffed and dragged him back in, kissing him encouragingly. Lance gave in to the insistent press of his tongue and hips, thrusting until Keith whimpered with an echo of pleasure and Lance came at the sound, driving deep once, twice, three times before he shuddered and half-collapsed on Keith’s chest, feeling his own come fill Keith and biting back a groan. 

Keith let him lay there for a few glorious minutes before elbowing him off, both of them wincing when Lance slipped out, rolling onto his back next to Keith. Lance looked over at him.

Keith yawned, rubbing his eyes, and stretched casually, like Lance’s come wasn’t dripping out of him. He looked the picture of satisfaction. Smirking, Lance said, “So, how was I?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking over to him, expression decidedly indifferent. Lance’s heart sank. “Eh,” he said. “I’ve had better.”

Lance glared at him. “You have _not_!” he exclaimed fiercely. “That was incredible, mind-blowing, life-changing sex and you know it –” Then Keith’s cool expression wavered and before Lance could even process it, Keith was laughing, breathless, face flushed with glee. Lance’s jaw dropped. “You – you – you’re such a dick!” But he was laughing too.

“It was good,” Keith chuckled, eyes closing and expression shifting to decidedly blissful. “You were good.” Lance preened, but then he added, “Although…”

“What?!” Lance demanded.

Keith rolled over onto his side and flicked his shoulder. “If you wanted to go slow and make me wait for it, you should’ve done it _not_ in the middle of the night, genius.”

Lance groaned. “Shit. What time is it?”

Keith eyed the clock over Lance’s shoulder grimly. “You don’t wanna know.”

“Allura is literally going to kill us if we sleep late again,” Lance muttered. 

Keith grinned, bright and startling in the darkness, a flash of sharp teeth. His eyes flared yellow. “She can try,” he murmured, throwing an arm over Lance’s waist protectively. Galra claws dug into Lance’s back with determination and he shivered, though it was not an unpleasant sensation. “Maybe we’ll just have to shock her into leaving us alone,” Keith murmured. “What would be more obscene – me riding you backwards or fucking you on your hands and knees, facing the door?”

“Oh my god,” Lance said, strangled, hiding his face in Keith’s chest. “You are _evil_ , bat boy.”

“Let’s go with the riding,” Keith decided, patting Lance’s hip before rising from the bed to get cleaned up.

Lance watched him go sleepily, smiling to himself. Yeah, he fell for Keith. He couldn’t imagine falling for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> holy SHIT, y'all. I cannot BELIEVE the amazing response to Bonding Time, the first fic in this series. 1000+ kudos, so many wonderful comments, and it's the 2nd most popular work in the Galra Keith tag, which has some pretty damn amazing fics. And all this in like 2 days?! How! The! Fuck! So I was inspired to crank out another one for you guys. 
> 
> So far I have 1 other fic in progress for this series/au of Galra Keith and Lance's Accidental Mate Adventures. (I thought about calling the series that but alas, it's far too long). It's a SFW angst fic and I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE. But as school is starting up for me tomorrow (ew) it might take longer, so in the meantime, if you want to see me write anything in particular for this AU, please comment and share your ideas with me or message me on tumblr @elfyecho! I'll take SFW and NSFW ideas, no guarantees as to what will actually get written, but I'll read em all!
> 
> Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart, and enjoy.


End file.
